


The Loss of Mandalore

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Mandalorians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Mandalore the Vindicated is slain during a battle with Zakuul and the Mandalorians perform a funeral service for him, as well as discuss who needs to become the new Mandalore.





	The Loss of Mandalore

The battlefield was littered with pieces of Skytroopers. There really came no end to them descending upon the Mandalorian warriors as they fought to defend their home worlds. That also meant there was no shortage of dead Mandalorian bodies either.

For a long time it seemed like the battle wouldn’t even end. As the Skytroopers were droids, they didn’t need sleep, they didn’t need to eat and they could go on and on until destroyed. Eventually the fight did end, at least for the time being. The remaining warriors searched the battle field for their fallen brothers and sisters, carrying them back to the encampment.

Among the Mandalorians the mood was grim. Taizo and Thavari shared a glance with each other as they sat down in clan Lok’s main war tent. Right in the middle, on a table, lay the body of their chieftain, dead. Mandalore the Vindicated had been slain in battle. They’d been near him when it happened, swarmed by Skytroopers. Eventually they managed to reach him and fight off the remaining droids, but by then the Mandalore was already dead.

It remained silent among clan Lok for quite a while. With their chieftain dead, the chieftain of all Mandalorians, it was uncertain what was going to happen. Another attack by the Eternal Empire was also imminent, they didn’t have a lot of time to make decisions. A lot of the Mandalorians had already scattered when it became known Mandalore was dead.

Now that more people entered the tent it became more noisy. Some of the more prominent members of Clan Fett, some of Clan Ordo, joined Clan Lok in paying their respects for the fallen Mandalore. There were whispers at first, hushed and restless, but it didn’t remain like that for long. Voices became louder and louder, demanding attention.

“What are we going to do? We can’t go to battle without a Mandalore to lead us.”

“Well, whatever we do, we gotta decide fast. Who knows when those droid bastards come back!”

“We have to avenge our Mandalore!”

Taizo looked at it all from the corner of the tent. He cleaned his blasters and used the moment to get some rest. He stayed to pay his last respects to Mandalore the Vindicated, Artus of clan Lok. That was the least he could do for the man who adopted him into the clan. This fighting over who would have to become the new Mandalore was not very respectful towards the dead, in his opinion, and he didn’t want to participate in it. Not that he had ambitions for the position.

All he cared about right now was helping the clan prepare a proper ceremony to farewell their Mandalore. After that he was planning to return home and defend his ranch until the new Mandalore would rally the clans against the Eternal Empire again.

A tap on his shoulder forced him to look up, finding his clanswoman and long time hunting partner standing next to him. Thavari leaned into him. “I’ve got word from Hyls. They made it to my place on Nar Shaddaa, with all the kids, Yasu included. The Eternal Empire showed up there as well, but they’re safe and unharmed.”

“Good.” That was a relief. Yasu was still too young to join the battles, and had only just started his verd'goten, the rite of passage. When word reached Concordia of attacks on border outposts Zo had immediately sent Yasu to his ex and her family, to keep him safe. “Word from Zim?”

Thavari met his gaze and nodded. “He’s at his home on Nar Shaddaa. He’s safe.” She crossed her arms as she watched the other Mandalorians shout and fight. “Do they really think they can choose a new Mandalore here and now?”

“Apparently.”

The two hunters continued to watch their fellow Mandalorians. This was a new situation for them. They were adopted into clan Lok only a few years ago, so the process of choosing a new Mandalore was unfamiliar to them. Neither of them felt like joining in, choosing instead to remain silent.


End file.
